The book, they does nothing!
by rainkaimaramon
Summary: Hiatus Good Trix sisters? Evil Bloom? Insane Flora? What could be worse? Besides those hunters snooping around and total chaos


He slid a gloved hand over the glass, wiping away much of the frost to peer in then glance down towards the clipboard in hand. In the middle of a large warehouse complex with a refrigerating system running to and fro the many large metal boxes shaped like coffins the techs and doctors often traveled from one section to another observing many things of their strange cargo, this small cluster seemed to carry a form of a life signal which caused the tech to raise a brow.

"Who or what is this?"

"Eh?" The doc, a chubby woman who was not even paying attention to the man. "You mean cargo 313?"

"That's what I mean," inside the large box was a figure wrapped in some kind of gold colored material that he knew was used in cryogenics From the vague shape he assume the contents was humanoid, turning away he could see that the "cargo" as they often called here was going to be shipped to the boys in back soon.

"It was something a team found when a rift opened, this thing came out and they manage to stun and carry whatever it was back." the doctor shifted, "that's all I was ever told."

"Whatever the story is," the tech spoke while working on the large coffin like structure, "gotta get it ready for tomorrow's rounds."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Fredrick's wondrous dress hub of Magix was busy, being the season of the balls, which many people have trouble saying without bursting into laughter and prefer to say the season of the royalty, there were many young princesses selecting a special dress for their own royal announcements. Among them was the young Solarian princess Stella Alicia Jones and her friend, a fellow princess, of a long dead planet though mind you, Bloom Griffin Peters who were browsing through many designs. The blond was standing in the center of the virtual dressing room frantically changing dresses and gowns looking for a perfect fit, lackadaisically Bloom was also trying out several items, out of boredom really, the morning had started out with a rocky start for her. The tabloids had "broke" a story about Sky and Diaspro being seen at a summer home and they were, and one quote, "being very intimate together" and being the fiery little princess she is Bloom called and demanded an answer, which caused a fight. Now she kind of regrets it, often going over it again and again if Sky was right, it was nothing but rag mag tripe.

"I found the perfect one!"

"What?" Bloom was shaken from her deep thoughts while being pulled from the dressing rooms, Stella was practically beaming, maybe it was she found the perfect dress, maybe it was the upcoming announcement at the princess ball of her parents possible reconcile or perhaps there might have been just enough meds in her to light up a grateful dead concert but whatever it was they were off. "Where are we going Stell?"

"To a fashion store only five blocks down the street," Stella huffed. "there is this perfect red dress that would be perfect for my perfect ball."

Bloom wanted to open her mouth to mention she already said perfect at least three times, to her count, as they race down the street but was interrupted by a voice. No need to turn around, the red head already knew it belonged to a girl that they had met in the morning, a gothic lolita from Beta academy name Chimera and her twin friends had just exited the store possibly in the pursuit of the same dress. Only logical in these situation, and thus began the steeple chase through the streets of Magix, switching to her fairy form Stella took fly in low altitude which had caused the Beta student to go into a rage, fists clutch at the sides and teeth bared. Energies could be felt which the twins had backed away, often saying to not to do it or calm down to no effect, with fists in the air and the 'magical' words of "tidal rage!" small barrage of magic missiles spread everywhere, almost like a bullet hell Bloom played when she was kid. The pink energy bullets seem not to do too much damage, missing people by a mile and made dents in several cars near by Bloom almost left when she hear a loud cracking, turning just in a window still break and a small basket fall towards the ground. Apparently there was puppies inside, quick to react bloom muttered a fast net spell. Stella appeared from edge of her vision and grabbed the edges of the energy net and set it up better, the dogs landed safely smiling and wagging their tails oblivious to the near miss with death.

'Spiderman eat your heart,' Bloom thought. Stella had left without a single word, Bloom followed but they arrived too late. Chimera smirked a 'I won' smile while the red dress was being neatly folded into a box, Stella felt defeated and look towards Bloom could only smile with a few kind words while in the back of her dark little id those little words spoke the truth, 'you all are fucking idiots.'

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Squirming a little with something off, the sheets were stiff yet light. Thinking for a second the last memories recalled the vast and empty realm did not have any beds, ruined buildings and cryptic writing in spades but nowhere were there was a place to lay one's head. Thinking even harder there was no voices, in her head or any where. With the eyes slowly opening Irene Francis Leslie, Alas Icy Trix, could smell the bleach and other cleaning chemicals and notice the darkness. Pretty obvious she was not in Light haven, with the frosted plastic that surround the bed she was laying in and the smells. Lifting herself up slowly the frost witch could feel her entire body shutter, as if the nervous system had been switched on and off rapidly while surveying the surroundings. Not much to look at though, just plastic, white bed sheets and darkness. Groping around the plastic until her finger nails created a few holes then pulled to make an exit, outside there was more darkness and vague shapes of other frosted drapes over other beds. Leaning out in the inky room there was another smell that the winter witch would smell, something off.

"Darcy? Stormy?" no reply, just mechanical noise. Finding the wall, by almost smacking into it, and sliding along it that Icy found a switch. Logic said it would be a light switch, and so logic was right.

It was something Icy wished very badly right at the moment to be wrong, to have logic fail and be a suck the air out of the room switch. In the other bed were horrid, disfigured bodies, brown and red with tumors pocking their leathery and this is where one would stop to prevent nightmares. Icy heaved, not even enough time to cover her mouth, turn away or fall to her knees before puking, once finished Icy could only stare frightened. It was not until there was a towel hanging before her face that she had noticed there was something else in the room, black jeans, at first glance, before looking up at a man who looked like a younger Robert Redford with a mustache with mirrored sunglasses on and the cheapest blue jacket in history on. "Let's go meet your sisters."

It took five minutes clean herself up, a series of elevator rides and hallways before arriving at some room with three cheap folding chairs and a poker table. Stacy Loria Smith, alas Stormy Trix, and Darcy Keiler, alas Darcy Trix, were already seated. The moment they looked up their eyes grew wide, Icy eyed them trying to keep herself from acting like a pixie and running over to hug them, and from their facial expressions they were trying not to do the same. Of course after seeing those things on the beds, who would blame them? Thankfully they were partially obscured by the frosted plastic curtains, Icy shuttered, just not enough though.

"Looking good," Darcy quipped Curious Icy realized that her hair was down, and had been dragging behind her since getting out of bed.

"Yeah, it's called 'not getting run over by a train,'" Icy smirked. It was forced, but it was better then thinking out the situation at hand.

"If we are done placating each other," the man shuffled something from under the poker table, a piece of paper for each Trix sister. "There is business to be done here."

"Yeah," Stormy crossed her arms, "like who are you and why are we here?"

"Yeah." the other two chimed in.

"You are in a branch of none of your business, it's owned by you three came out of a single entity after defrosting in cryogenics and the partnership of don't give a damn about you."

"We don't have to take this," Icy snapped while her fist shake, Stormy and Darcy were about to say something as the winter witch held out her arms. "We're breaking out girls!" A moment of standing, waiting for the cold to go forth and freeze the man she realized nothing was happening. "What the, our magic's..."

"Obliviously," Darcy huffed.

"We tried to warn you." Stormy added.

"If we are done here," the man had spoke, mostly vexed. "these contracts are waiting."

"Contracts?" the three said in union.

"They basically say that we, the company, own your asses until you die, possibly longer."

"So this is slavery?" Darcy said.

"We prefer to call it eternal employment in Field agency," he produced a pen. "and before you three gaggle of hens say it there is a micro bomb implanted in the back of your skulls. Say no and they go off, think about it."

The sisters looked at each other, backed into a rock and a hard place Icy took the pen first and signed on the dotted line before passing on.

* * *

Rain's gutters.

Ah, the first page of my new story, not really a crossover but a fusion with the White Wolf RPG game Hunter The Vigil. There really is not much to talk about this except the story takes during the first episode and completely rewrites the whole season to my own, sick twisted needs...

Well hope you enjoy and more to come in the future.

Later.


End file.
